Four Short Years
by LunaRains
Summary: This is a one shot, that had been bugging me. We all know what happened to Sam during the Stanford era...but what went on in Dean's life during that time. warning sad!


An: comes from a conversation that I think happened after Bloody Mary, keep in mind that in this story Sam finished College. But I have always been curious what happened to Dean during these years.

Disclaimer: don't own them

Four Short Years

"So how old were you when mom died...four?" Jess died six months ago! Sam asked Dean, seeming to mean that Dean didn't understand what it felt like to lose the woman that you loved the most in your life.

Dean Winchester was never the sharing and caring kind, but those words were the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Yeah four... I was four freaking years old, the first time that I lost someone that I loved! And it wasn't just anyone, Sammy! It was mom! Dean shouted angrily. For four short years, I knew that someone loved me just for who I was! Not because I was a good soldier or because I watched their back. Mom loved me just because!" Dean vented trying not to show his full emotions.

"That's a different kind of love Dean, you have no way of understanding the way I felt for Jess!" Sam said coldly.

"And just how in the hell would you know that Sammy, you were gone! You and Dad both left and didn't want me in your lives."

Dean stopped and realized that he had mindlessly been twirling his ring that was on his right hand.

"You and Dad left me for four years... Dean took a deep breath and began again. So I found a life of my own. Dean said looking at Sam's shocked face. Crazy, I know...cause when has that ever worked out for us. Her name was Dana, she was a real classy...and so beautiful, the kind that it almost hurt to look at. Dean said as he let out a breath and then wiped the tears away that he couldn't hold back any longer. It didn't take me long to figure out that she was the best thing that ever happened to me. So I asked her to marry me and she actually said yes!" Dean told his little brother with a still unbelieving smirk.

"I take it that she thought that you were crazy when you told her about all of this crap?" Sam asked still in shock at what his brother was telling him.

"No, she believed me without any hesitation. We got married and I gotta tell you Sam, I loved ever minute of it. We could lay in each other's arms and just be content...then she found out that she was pregnant." Dean told Sam as he gasped in surprise.

"Yeah it turns out that all of them hits to the family jewels didn't effect my ability to father children at all. Mary Jo Winchester was born weighing 8 pounds and 6 ounces. She had a head full of blonde curly hair and the most beautiful green eyes..." Dean said lost in thought.

"Not long after Dana found out she was pregnant again...we were both really nervous about having kids so close together. But I got one handsome but freakishly long baby boy out of the deal, so I was on cloud nine. Samuel Robert Winchester was born with jet black hair like his mom."

Dean looked at his brother, and could immediately since that Sam was either having a rough time wrapping his head around what he was telling him, or didn't believe him. So he reached into his wallet and dug out a picture and put it in Sam's lap.

Sam gasped yet again as he looked at the picture, of a small family posing for the picture the little girl giving her daddy a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"I have a niece and nephew? When exactly were you going to tell me?" Sam asked angrily.

"I tried to call you and dad both, the day that both of them were born...but neither one of you answered. Then I tried again after the accident." Dean admitted with grief in his voice.

"What happened?" Sam asked although he wasn't sure that he really wanted to know.

"I had to work that day, so Dana had to take Sammy to his 6 month checkup by herself! I begged her to take the Impala because I never have quite trusted those fiberglass pieces of crap they sell now days! They never made it to the doctors office, a teenager got distracted...and took my reason for living! So don't you sit there and tell me that I don't understand!" Dean said angrily.

"I'm sorry Dean, I wish I had gotten to meet them." Sam said sympathecticaly wishing that he would have answered all of the calls his brother had made to him in the past.

"Yeah, me too... I think Sammy would have outgrown you by now!" Dean said with a sad smile on his face, as he pointed to the picture.

"No kidding what was he 6 foot when he was born?" Sam asked lightly, as he looked at the baby in the picture.

"No he was actually 6 foot 3!" Dean returned the joke with a grin.

"She's beautiful...lucky she looked like her mom I guess!" Sam said as he focused on the little girl in the picture.

"Yeah that she did, but she did have my hair color and my stubborness too!" Dean said with a grin.

"Why didn't you tell me about them before?" Sam asked curiously.

"No offense Sam, but I just didn't want to talk about it... I still wake up every morning missing them. I just didn't want to put all of this on you! I never had any intention of telling anyone. And besides you had your own stuff to deal with." Dean answered as he wiped his tears and started the car.

The end... so let me know whether good or bad sorry if there are any tears.


End file.
